Tagge Company
Die Tagge Company, die auch kurz TaggeCo genannt wurde, war einer der größten, mächtigsten, renommiertesten und skrupellosesten Megakonzerne in der Galaxis, dem zahlreiche Fabriken, Werften und Tochterunternehmen aus den Bereichen Raumschiffsbau, Computertechnologie, Bergbau, Rüstung, Pharmazie und Gastronomie gehörten und der in nahezu jedem Wirtschaftszweig tätig war. Das von Tarzen Tagge gegründete Unternehmen gehörte dem alten und einflussreichen Adelshaus Tagge, und das Familienoberhaupt war in der Regel auch der Geschäftsführer des Konzerns, der seinen Sitz in Unlos Tagge auf Tepasi, der Thronwelt des Hauses Tagge, hatte. Die Tagge Company begann als ein Unternehmen, das im Bereich des Großmaschinenbaus, des Bergbaus und der Forschung tätig war, doch zu einem großen Teil diente die Gesellschaft in jenen Tagen nur als Fassade für eine Verbrecherorganisation, die ein großes Interesse an Geldfälschung und Schmuggel hatte. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege wandelte sich der Konzern zu einem durch und durch legalen Wirtschaftsunternehmen, doch sein zum Teil recht brutales geschäftliches Gebaren erinnerte auch weiterhin an seine Ursprünge. Unter der Leitung von Baronin Sanya Tagge und auch unter ihrem Sohn und Nachfolger Orman spielte die Tagge Company sowohl in der Galaktischen Republik als auch zu Zeiten des Galaktischen Imperiums eine wichtige Rolle als Rüstungsunternehmen und unterstützte das jeweilige Regime. Geschichte Gründung und Expansion Die Tagge Company wurde rund zweihundert Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin von einem Verbrecher namens Tarzen Tagge gegründet, der vom Planeten Tepasi stammte. Tagge machte sich auf seiner Heimatwelt einen Namen, indem er mit seiner Flotte leichter Frachter und einigen gekaperten schweren Frachtern Vorräte und Personal in eine Gegend des Planeten brachte, die von einer Reihe von Erdbeben verwüstet worden war. Der Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Infrastruktur ermöglichte der Tagge Company einen raschen Aufstieg. In dieser Situation hätte Tagge sein Unternehmen in eine legale Firma umwandeln können, doch er war in dem kriminellen Umfeld so fest verwurzelt, dass er seinen Konzern lediglich als Deckmantel für seine Schmuggelunternehmen benutzte. Die Tagge Company war zu jener Zeit vor allem auf dem Gebiet des Großmaschinenbaus tätig und schloss Verträge auf anderen Welten ab, während der kriminelle Zweig der Firma diese Wege zur Erschließung neuer Absatzmärkte für seine Schmuggelwaren nutzte.Galaxy of Intrigue Wenn die Tagge Company zu jener Zeit letzten Endes auch nur eine Art Scheinfirma war, so legte Tarzen Tagge doch auch großen Wert darauf, dass hervorragende Arbeit abgeliefert wurde, denn er wollte sicherstellen, dass sein Unternehmen nicht das Ziel von Beschwerden und Untersuchungen wurde. Dies führte aber dazu, dass der Konzern einen so guten Ruf erlangte, dass er innerhalb nur einiger weniger Jahrzehnte Bedeutung im galaktischen Maßstab erlangte. Tatsächlich schafften es die Materiallieferanten nicht, den Bedarf des Konzerns zu decken, als es galt einen Raumhafen auf dem Planeten Wroona auszubauen. Einem Vorschlag seines Bruders Halven folgend, begann Tarzen, selbst neue Rohstoffquellen zu suchen und zu erschließen, um seine Firma von Materiallieferanten unabhängig zu machen. Kurz darauf erhielt er von der Galaktischen Republik die Erlaubnis, zahlreiche dafür vorgesehene Planeten wirtschaftlich zu erschließen. Als alteingesessene Konzerne versuchten, den rasanten Aufstieg der Tagge Company zu behindern, indem sie ihr die benötigten Aufklärungsschiffe und Vorräte verweigerten, übernahmen die Tagges kurzerhand eine kleine Firma, die sich darauf spezialisiert hatte, Raumschiffe an spezielle Kundenwünsche anzupassen, und bauten sie zu einem vollwertigen Schiffsbauunternehmen aus. Dafür gewannen sie einige Ingenieure, indem sie ihnen Stellenangebote machten, die sie einfach nicht ablehnen konnten. Dieses neue Schiffsbauunternehmen entwickelte und baute unter dem Namen Tagge Industries Shipyards Limited einen fortschrittlichen und vielseitigen Schiffstyp, der als Tagge-Forschungskreuzer bekannt werden und sowohl der Tagge Company als auch verschiedenen Mitgliedern der Familie Tagge über einen langen Zeitraum noch gute Dienste leisten sollte. Die Tagge-Forschungskreuzer wurden zum einen als Frachter eingesetzt und hatten zum anderen alles an Bord, was für die Erforschung von Planetensystemen und die Analyse von Bodenproben erforderlich war, sodass sie auch als mobile Einsatzbasen für planetare Operationen genutzt werden konnten. Darüber hinaus wurden in den Schiffslaboratorien aber auch Drogen hergestellt, denn die kriminellen Unternehmungen der Firma liefen unabhängig vom wirtschaftlichen Erfolg des legalen Zweiges des Konzerns im Hintergrund weiter. Mit der industriellen Entwicklung, die sie auf Tepasi in Gang gesetzt hatten, förderten Tarzen und Halven Tagge aber auch die Wirtschaft ihrer Heimatwelt. Tatsächlich erlebte Tepasi einen Boom, wie es ihn auf dieser Welt seit den Tagen ihrer ersten Kolonisierung nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Die Regierung des Planeten schenkte Tarzen aus Dankbarkeit einige Inseln und erhob ihn in den Freiherrenstand. So waren die Tagges innerhalb einer einzigen Generation aus einfachen und nicht zu vergessen kriminellen Verhältnissen in die höchsten gesellschaftlichen Ränge aufgestiegen. Von dieser Zeit an gehörte das Haus Tagge zur galaktischen Elite. Blütezeit Zu ihren besten Zeiten gehörten der Tagge Company Hunderte von Tochterfirmen, wie beispielsweise Mobquet Speeders and Swoops, Trast Heavy Transports, Bonadan Industries, die Tagge Mining Corporation, Tagge Industries Shipyards Ltd., die Tagge Restaurant Association, Biscuit Baron und Tagge Restaurants. Damit war die Tagge Company in den verschiedensten Wirtschaftszweigen vertreten. In ihrer Blütezeit kontrollierte die Familie Tagge 65 Prozent der gesellschaftlichen Anteile in der gesamten Galaxis.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology miniatur|200px|rechts|Der 17-jährige Baron Orman Tagge mit L8-L9 Kurz vor der Ersten Schlacht von Naboo ging die Tagge Company eine Partnerschaft mit der Handelsföderation ein, deren Führungsebene einige Sympathisanten von TaggeCo angehörten. Diese Partnerschaft fand ein Ende, als die Neimoidianer viele hochrangige Mitglieder der Handelsföderation ermorden ließen, um die volle Kontrolle über das Unternehmen zu gewinnen. Das Haus Tagge erlitt dabei zwar keine Verluste, aber die Familie erkannte, dass sie der Handelsföderation niemals wieder ihr Vertrauen würde schenken können.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Baronin Sanya Tagge stellte sich öffentlich zusammen mit ihrer Familie und dem Tagge-Konzern auf die Seite der Loyalisten. Zusagen konkreter Hilfen gab es allerdings nicht. Im Jahre 20 VSY fielen der Titel des Hauses Tagge und die Leitung der Tagge Company an den jungen Orman Tagge. Kurz nach seiner Ernennung zum Vorsitzenden des Sondersteuerungsausschusses für Technologie erklärte er, die wirtschaftlichen Interessen der Tagge Company hintanzustellen und zusammen mit anderen führenden Entwicklungsunternehmen die Bedrohung der Republik durch die Separatisten bekämpfen zu wollen.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin Noch vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege entwickelte der Tagge-Konzern unter Leitung des damals gerade einmal siebzehn Jahre alten Orman den Kampfdroiden L8-L9, der in Umgebungen operieren sollte, in denen organische Soldaten nicht überleben konnten. Dieses Modell erwies sich jedoch als unausgereift; das Projekt wurde eingestellt. Nichtsdestoweniger fiel die Periode, in der das Unternehmen der Familie Tagge am schnellsten wuchs, gerade in die Regierungszeit von Kanzler Palpatine. Nach dem Untergang der Alten Republik stellte sich der Tagge-Konzern in den Dienst des Galaktischen Imperiums. Während sich Orman um das Unternehmen kümmerte und sein Bruder Silas als Chefwissenschaftler von TaggeCo tätig war, traten ihre Brüder Cassio und Ulric in die imperiale Flotte ein. Um die Gunst des Imperators zu gewinnen und seinen Rivalen Darth Vader zu übertrumpfen, unternahm Orman Tagge zwei spektakuläre Versuche, die Rebellen-Allianz, die Palpatines Herrschaft ein Ende setzen wollte, zu vernichten. In beiden Fällen spielten Schöpfungen des Tagge-Konzerns eine entscheidende Rolle. Es waren dies die Achtnak-TurbinenstationDie Belagerung von Yavin! und das Omega-Frost-ProjektRückkehr nach TatooineJawa-ExpressDas Duell!, die beide von Silas Tagge entwickelt wurden, sich am Ende jedoch als Fehlschläge erwiesen.Donner in den SternenVerhängnisvolle Mission! Nach der Zerstörung der Achtnak-Turbinenstation erhielt Orman Tagge vom Imperator die Anweisung, sämtliche anderen Projekte seines Konzerns, wie beispielsweise das von TaggeCo entwickelte Ortungssystem auf der imperialen Fabrikwelt Metalorn persönlich zu inspizieren.Solo für eine Prinzessin Nach Ormans und Silas’ vermeintlichem Tod bei der erfolglosen Durchführung des Omega-Frost-Projektes übernahm ihr jüngerer Bruder Ulric im Jahre 0 NSY die Leitung des Konzerns. Tatsächlich fiel Orman jedoch erst kurz darauf einer Intrige seines Erzfeindes Darth Vader zum Opfer.Entscheidungskampf! Zu den Projekten, die der Tagge-Konzern für das Imperium entwickelte, gehörte auch ein Kampfdroide mit der Bezeichnung Z-X3, der in Umgebungen eingesetzt werden sollte, in denen imperiale Sturmtruppen nicht operieren konnten. Damit wurde eine Idee aufgegriffen, mit der Orman Tagge schon vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege Palpatine hatte beeindrucken wollen. Der Prototyp erfüllte jedoch nicht die Erwartungen seiner Konstrukteure. Daher wurde das Projekt eingestellt, bevor es bis zur Serienreife gediehen war.Droidenwelt! Niedergang Nach der Niederlage des Imperiums und dem Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz musste die Tagge Company die Hauptlast der Folgen des Scheiterns von Palpatines Neuer Ordnung tragen. Ihr Vermögen wurde auf vielen Planeten von den örtlichen Regierungen beschlagnahmt, und viele Führungskräfte der Firma wurden verhaftet oder getötet. So schrumpfte die Tagge Company innerhalb weniger Jahre von einem Mega-Konzern, der sich über weite Teile der Galaxis erstreckte, zu einer recht unbedeutenden Firma, die nur noch auf dem Planeten Tepasi vertreten war, wo die Familie Tagge nach wie vor hohes Ansehen genoss. Ziele des Konzerns In den ersten Jahrhunderten seines Bestehens verfolgte der Tagge-Konzern in erster Linie das Ziel, seine Gewinne zu steigern und auf jedem denkbaren Gebiet zu expandieren. Unter der Herrschaft des Imperiums bedeutete dies, dass sowohl auf wirtschaftlichem als auch auf politischem Gebiet jede Möglichkeit, aus der Verbindung zu Imperator Palpatine Nutzen zu ziehen, genutzt wurde. Darüber hinaus war der Konzern auch darauf bedacht, jede Opposition gegen das Imperium und dessen Neuer Ordnung zu unterdrücken oder zu beseitigen, denn die Tagge Company und das Haus Tagge profitierten davon. Nach Palpatines Tod und dem Niedergang des Imperiums mussten sich die Bemühungen des Tagge-Konzerns indes darauf beschränken, so viel des Erreichten wie möglich zu bewahren. Letzten Endes ging es zu jener Zeit nur noch ums Überleben von TaggeCo, denn der einstige Mega-Konzern war zerbrochen und hatte seine Bedeutung und seinen Einfluss verloren. Geschäftsmethoden Gewöhnlich versuchte die Tagge Company ihre Konkurrenz auf konventionellem und legalem Weg auszuschalten, indem sie deren Angebote übertraf oder fähige Angestellte der Konkurrenzunternehmen abwarb. Wenn diese Methoden versagten, schrak der Tagge-Konzern aber auch vor Methoden wie Erpressung, Industriespionage und sogar Terrorismus nicht zurück. Tatsächlich konnte es der Nachrichtendienst der Tagge Company beinahe mit dem Imperialen Geheimdienst aufnehmen, und an Skrupellosigkeit übertraf ihn TaggeCo sogar. Die kriminellen Wurzeln der Firma ließen sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht leugnen, und die Mitglieder des Hauses Tagge, die die Politik des Konzerns diktierten, waren nicht zuletzt auch für ihre Skrupellosigkeit bekannt. Namhafte Entwicklungen und Projekte Zu den bedeutendsten Entwicklungen der Tagge Company zählte ohne Frage der Tagge-Forschungskreuzer, der auf Grund seiner Vielseitigkeit für die unterschiedlichsten Aufgaben eingesetzt und auch häufig von Mitgliedern des Hauses Tagge verwendet wurde und der im Laufe der Zeit zu einer Art Markenzeichen des Unternehmens und der Familie wurde. Zwei recht ambitionierte Projekte waren die Kampfdroiden der Typen L8-L9 und Z-X3, die jedoch beide niemals die Serienreife erreichten, weil ihre Prototypen die Erwartungen ihrer Konstrukteure nicht erfüllten. Die Achtnak-Turbinenstation und der so genannte Omega-Frost waren zwei Großprojekte, die von Dr. Silas Tagge, dem Chefwissenschaftler der Tagge Company, entwickelt wurden und mit denen Baron Orman Tagge das Ziel verfolgte, der Rebellion gegen das Imperium ein Ende zu bereiten und dadurch die Gunst des Imperators zu gewinnen. Die Achtnak-Turbinenstation war in der Atmosphäre des Gasriesen Yavin stationiert und diente als Basis für Tagges Angriffe auf den Rebellen-Stützpunkt auf Yavin IV, und der Omega-Frost sollte nach einem erfolgreichen Testlauf auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine die Flotte der Rebellen bei der Durchquerung des Asteroidengürtels bei Feriae Junction buchstäblich zu Eis erstarren lassen, doch beide Projekte wurden von dem jungen Rebellen Luke Skywalker zunichtegemacht. Ein weiteres Beispiel für die Entwicklungen der Tagge Company war ein fortschrittliches Ortungssystem, das als Teil des Überwachungs- und Sicherheitssystems auf der imperialen Fabrikwelt Metalorn installiert wurde. Diese Anlage war dazu in der Lage, jedwede Schusswaffe und jede Art von Sprengstoff zu orten. Bild:Tagge-Forschungskreuzer.jpg|Tagge-Forschungskreuzer Bild:Achtnak-Turbinenstation.jpg|Achtnak-Turbinenstation Bild:Omega-Frost.jpg|Omega-Frost Bild:L8-L9.jpg|L8-L9 Bild:Z-X3.jpg|Z-X3 Bild:TaggeCo Ortungssystem.jpg|Tagge-Ortungssystem Das Firmenlogo Als Firmenlogo diente der Tagge Company seit den Tagen Orman Tagges eine in den Farben Gelb, Schwarz, Weiß und Rot gehaltene stilisierte Darstellung des kybernetischen Sehsystems, auf das der Baron angewiesen war, seitdem ihn Darth Vader zur Strafe dafür, dass Tagge seine Rolle als rechte Hand des Imperators in Frage gestellt hatte, mit seinem Lichtschwert geblendet hatte. Hinter den Kulissen Die Tagge Company wurde zum ersten Mal in der Comicgeschichte Die Belagerung von Yavin! von Archie Goodwin aus dem Jahr 1979 erwähnt, in der auch ihr bekanntester Repräsentant Orman Tagge seinen ersten Auftritt hatte. Zusammen mit dessen Rolle wurde im Rahmen der Comicserie Krieg der Sterne, die in Deutschland im Egmont Ehapa Verlag erschien, auch die Rolle des Tagge-Konzerns ausgebaut. Nachdem es in den folgenden Jahren im erweiterten Universum um die Tagges ruhig geworden war, kehrten Orman Tagge, das Haus Tagge und TaggeCo im Rahmen der Publikationen über die Klonkriege zurück. Darüber hinaus fand die Firma in diversen Quellenbüchern Erwähnung und erhielt Einträge in den Büchern The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia und Galaxy of Intrigue. Dabei wurde auch die Hintergrundgeschichte der Tagge Company deutlich erweitert. Quellen *''Classics – Die Belagerung von Yavin!'' *''Classics – Verhängnisvolle Mission!'' *''Classics – Solo für eine Prinzessin'' *''Classics – Rückkehr nach Tatooine'' *''Classics – Jawa-Express'' *''Classics – Das Duell!'' *''Classics – Donner in den Sternen'' *''Classics – Entscheidungskampf!'' *''Classics – Droidenwelt!'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue, *Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Unternehmen Kategorie:Technologieunternehmen Kategorie:Forschungsunternehmen Kategorie:Produzierendes Unternehmen Kategorie:Schiffbauunternehmen Kategorie:Rüstungsunternehmen Kategorie:Legends en:Tagge Company nl:Tagge Company